Afternoon Practice
by WindlessHarmony
Summary: After Tokiya is late for a bit of singing practice, Ren sets off to find him - and stays for the show. Rentoki.


So this was a roleplay between me and the beautiful pwoutagonist. uwu Thank her for her wonderful Tokiya~

* * *

Ren had been given the delightful task of hunting Tokiya down for a late afternoon practice, searching all the hallways and rooms for the missing idol. The last place he thought to check was Tokiya's room, which probably should've occurred to him earlier. So he headed that way, much like a tiger on the prowl, neither hurried nor slow. To be completely honest, he was curious. It wasn't like Tokiya to be late for well ... _anything._ He was always so meticulous about being on time about everything. Maybe he was sick? Surely he would've found a way to let everyone know. Well, he was about to find out here in a moment. Ren turned the doorknob to Tokiya's room and opened the door, hearing the hinges squeak in protest. "It's not like you to be late, Tokiya~" He paused, taking in the sight suddenly presented before him. "Well now, I never thought the great Hayato would participate in such lewd acts."

Sitting cross-legged on his bed, he stared at the item in front of him. It hadn't really been his idea at all, rather Natsuki's, and now the ... _thing_ was in his room. Thankfully Otoya was away for the moment or else he'd never think of doing this. But he was already naked and mentally prepared for this. He didn't even make sure the door was locked. He laid back against the pillows, spread eagle as he took the small toy and turned it on. It buzzed to life when he pushed the button, making him take a deep breath. He took his companion's advice and spread the sweet-scented gel [which he asumed was Syo's] over the toy and his hole. Then, taking a deep breath, he pushed it inside himself. And it felt really amazing, his walls clamping down on the toy. He was starting to get in the mood when the door opened and Ren walked in, seeing his lewd acts. "A-ah!" It was a half moan, half startled cry.

Ren smirked and closed the door behind him. He leaned against it with crossed arms. "It's no fun when you don't invite me, Tokichan." The idol kept himself from walking forwards, even though he really, really wanted to. It'd be fun to tease the blue-haired teen a bit before he actually decided to take action. Besides, the sight was enough to satisfy him, for the moment at least. "Hmm ... it smells like Ochibi in here. Was he the one that put you up to this? Maybe Natsuki? How rude of you not to invite me~"

Tokiya grimaced ad pulled the blankets over his exposed body, utterly humiliated. He was a little disappointed to find out that he could recognize the smell of Syo's lube. Did that mean they'd ... it was none of his business. He didn't care what Ren did in his personal life. But the way he was able to guess so easy made him even more stiff and defeated. All he could do for the moment was avoid eye contact and get the singer to leave. That would put him at ease, even though he had already took a huge blow. Ren would tease him for the rest of his life. He bit his lips, cheeks bright red. "Get out, pervert! Why would I invite you?"

"Why would I leave when I just got here?" He moved closer, just to set more unease into the other idol. Ren sat at the end of the bed, placing his hand against one of Tokiya's ankles to prevent escape. Hearing the sound of the vibrator, his eyes flicked between the blankets and Tokiya's face, seeing the pink flush dusted across his cheeks. Whether from embarassment or pleasure, one couldn't tell. Probably both. "My my, you seem to be enjoying yourself, Tokichan." Ren tugged a bit on the blanket, trying to get it free from Tokiya's fingers, but not quite adding enough force to do so. Not yet anyway.

"Get away from me!" Tokiya yelled, trying to break free from the other male's grasp. But it was futile. Plus, everytime he moved, the vibrator hit a sensitive spot inside him and he tried so hard to keep from moaning. "If you're the slightest bit of a decent man, you'll leave right now." He hoped that would send the blond away. Tokiya felt so vulnerable; he'd never do this sort of thing normally ... He shouldn't have let Natsuki drag him aroud like that. But he had been so curious ... And now Ren had to show up, the one person who he didn't want to see him in such a state ...

"I'm afraid whatever decency I once had fled a long time ago." He smiled, a sweet curve of the lips that hid nothing and told a thousand tales. Perhaps this was the first time Tokiya had even thought of touching himself before? Could the boy be a virgin? Hmm, that probably explained why he seemed so frantic to get Ren away from him. Other people he knew would jump on the chance of an extra hand or two. "I'm not going to take advantage of you if that's what you're thinking, Tokiya. I simply want to watch." So maybe he was lying. Tokiya would probably be too far gone at the point when he decided to join in anyway, so he figured it didn't matter.

Tokiya grimaced. "W-watch? Pervert! Get out all ready!" But that man's smile ... it wasn't like his other ploys to woo women. This smile was meant just for him. In an attempt to move backwards, the dildo inside him shifted and brushed and teased his prostate heavily and he couldn't stop the long, whiny moan that left his pink lips. And by the time he realized what he had done, it was too late. It was so loud anyone who was in the hallway could hear. He teared up slightly, extremely embarrassed and ashamed of himself. What was Ren going to do now?

Ren moved a bit closer, placing his hands on either side of Tokiya's body in an effort to trap him in place. He leaned forwards, lips brushing the other idol's ear. "Are you a virgin, Tokichan? You're quivering all over~" The blond whispered, smirking. His lips traveled down, pressing lightly against Tokiya's neck, where he nibbled slightly at the skin. It was just a small step; Ren didn't want to startle Tokiya _too_ badly. At least this way he could help both of them out.

Feeling hot lips on his skin, he shivered lightly. If it wasn't for the toy in his ass, he would have been able to push Ren away just fine. But he was so horny, and those hot lips and gentle nips at his skin felt so good that he didn't feel like resisting anymore. But part of him didn't want to be reduced to such a state in front of this man's eyes. "R-ren ... please ... s-stop ..." He wasn't able to say much in his condition. "W-w-what's wrong with being a virgin?"

He pulled back a bit, just enough to meet Tokiya's lust-glazed eyes. "There's nothing wrong with it, Tokichan, I just wanted to make sure you belong to me is all." Ignoring the blue-haired idol's protests, he lowered his hand to the blanket and pressed his palm against the erect heat hidden there. Ren's fingers closed around it slightly, keeping the blanket around Tokiya's bottom half but effectively trapping the virgin. He moved his hand slowly at first, watching the male's face for a reaction.

"I d-don't belong to anyone!" Tokiya protested, but when that warm hand wrapped around his clothed member it all but silenced him, save for his moans. He panted heavily, cheeks red from the pleasure and embarrassment. His back hit the headboard and he had nowhere to go, trapped there. It didn't look like he would be able to escape. He mustered up as much courage as he could before letting out a shaky breath. "P-please ..." A few more moans left his mouth as Ren's hand continued to stroke him. 'D-don't ... hurt me ..."

"I won't hurt you, Tokiya. I promise you that." Ren let the words hang there for a moment, before pressing their lips together. It was an attempt to soothe Tokiya's fears; he wasn't going to hurt the boy, especially not on his first go. There would be some pain sure, but not intentional. He pulled back his hand for a moment, long enough to tug his shirt off and toss it somewhere in the room. Ren slid the blanket away from Tokiya's body, taking a moment to admire all of the creamy skin exposed to him. The idol truly was beautiful, perhaps more so than Ren. "Just hold still, Tokichan. I'll take care of you." With that, the blond wrapped his hand around Tokiya's slightly-reddened length and began to stroke.

Hearing those words made him feel slightly uneasy about giving his body to the other, but the kiss pushed those thoughts away as he melted into Ren's body. He had kissed many times before, but Ren was _good__._ Almost too good. He felt like dying right then and there until he felt the hand enclose around him, no blanket to hide his exposed body. The vibrator whirred inside his body still, and he felt this heat about to explode from within him. His moans were higher in pitch and his hands subconciously clung onto the blond. "A-ah! R-ren ..."

There was just something about him, something about the way he moaned and flailed around beneath his body that made Ren wonder why he had never acted on things before. Tokiya was beautiful, anyone could see that, and he had the power to command any man or woman he wanted to do his bidding. So how in the world was the great Hayato still a virgin? The blond nipped at Tokiya's neck again, using his free hand to grab the very end of the vibrator. Ren pulled it halfway out before hesitating, drawing out the seconds, counting them on excited breaths. The idol shoved it back inside with firm pressure, enjoying the moan that followed the action.

His skin tingled with excitement, feeling hot all over his body. He felt so alive ... so good ... so pleasurable. Tokiya had no idea that this was how amazing sex felt ... and all Ren had done was touch and kiss him. Was it Ren's skill that made him melt beneath his touch? Not knowing the answer, his nails dug into strong, lean muscles in the other's arms as he prepared himself. Once he felt that Ren was sliding the vibrator out of him, he felt relieved that the pressure was going to disappear from his sensitive spot. But he let out a loud moan of surprise as it was suddenly pushed back inside him, hitting his prostate dead on. His body shivered, mouth agape, drool trickling down the side of his mouth and tears pricking his eyes. It was such an intense feeling that his hips wiggled and jerked in excitement. "R-ren ..."

While it would've been fun to simply get Tokiya off like this, Ren was being affected by the moans filling the room as well. He kissed the idol's cheek with a smile. "Don't be so loud, Tokichan~ Someone might hear you." The blond pulled the vibrator completely from Tokiya's clenching opening and turned it off, tossing it onto the floor. He stood up long enough to strip completely bare and settled back between long, pale legs, running his hands up them. "Hn, I didn't know you shaved, Tokiya. It somehow suits you." Ren slid a single finger into Tokiya's opening, feeling his body suck him in. At the same time, he wrapped his hand around the weeping length once more, moving agonizingly slow.

His vision was a little hazy with how good he was feeling, but he could still see Ren stripping. He looked so beautiful for a man. His body quivered as he watched. His eyes traveled down below the other male's belly button and shivered. Ren was big compared to him ... Would he be okay? Ren promised he wouldn't hurt him but ... The blond dipped between his legs, and Tokiya couldn't help but tense up a bit. Then his hand was back around his cock and a finger up his ass once more. And as much as he enjoyed it, he felt like he was too much on the recieving end and he didn't like that one bit. "R-ren ... please ... let me ..." He inched forward, trying to reach between the blond's legs.

"I appreciate the offer, Tokichan, but I'm afraid you might not be of much help at this point." Despite his words, he sat back and allowed Tokiya his turn. He supposed he owed the idol that much, damaging his pride and all. Oh well, it might be somewhat pleasant, although Ren doubted it. Virgins were fun to teach though. He could get a lot out of this. Ren leaned forwards a bit and ran his fingers down Tokiya's spine, slipping his fingers back into his quivering hole. "Now then, go ahead and continue, Tokiya~"

Tokiya wasn't sure if what he was doing was the right choice, but it was already too late. He buried his face between the other's legs and remembered what happened in the video he had watched earlier. Grasping the base with his hand, but not too tightly, he ran his tongue along the underside of the blond's cock. He hoped to hear at least one moan from the other; that would help him regain his pride. He gazed directly at the blond, flinching when he felt the finger push inside him. But he was determined to keep going and licked all around the head and the shaft of the member before swallowing his pride and taking all of Ren in one go.

Ren was actually a bit surprised. Tokiya seemed pretty good for a virgin and he had to stop the small noise threatening to escape him. Hmm, perhaps someone had given the boy lessons at one point in his life. Maybe Natsuki and Syo? The thought wasn't very appealing, Ren narrowing his eyes a bit. That bothered him for some reason, the thought of Tokiya 'performing' for someone else. The blond shifted his finger, adding another one alongside the first. His movements were practiced and fluid.

Pulling away slightly, he moaned as a second finger entered him. But he had to keep going; he wasn't going to succumb to Ren so easily. He went down on Ren again, careful not to use his teeth and swallowing all the way to the back of his throat. At this point he was grateful for not having a gag reflex. As the finger thrust inside his hole, he moaned around Ren's cock, continuing to suck and stroke until he heard a delicious moan from the other.

He groaned at the vibrations from that moan, hips twitching a bit. Ren took a moment to soak up everything that Tokiya was offering him, before twisting his fingers inside the teen's entrance. "For a virgin, Tokichan, you sure know a lot about indecent things," the idol teased, tangling his free fingers into the soft strands of Tokiya's hair in a form of encouragement.

A smug smile rested on his lips, satisfied that he elicited a groan from the oh-so-great Ren. "Stop calling me a virgin." He frowned and sat up, removing the other's fingers from inside him, before wiping them with the blanket. Once they were clean, he bit his lip and moved on top of the other, wrapping his arms around the other idol's neck. Tokiya pushed their chests together and raised his hips, stroking the hard cock between his virgin cheeks. "Natsuki showed me a bunch of things ..." He paused, pressing their foreheads together. "On the internet ... a lot of lewd videos ..." Tokiya wanted to kiss him, but he couldn't gain the courage to do so, only moving his hips, gliding the other's cock along his crack.

Ren leaned back, flattening his hands against the mattress. "Hn, Natsuki's good at that sort of thing. He can get little Ochibi-chan all hot and bothered without even touching him." The blond smirked at the thought, having been there for the whole thing. He waited for Tokiya to press down but the idol simply teased him, making his eyes narrow a bit. After a few moments of the torture, Ren let out a soft hiss. "Stop playing games, Tokiya." He was seriously tempted to just take control but that might hurt Tokiya's pride again.

Tokiya frowned. "I'm not playing games ... I ..." He bit his lip, averting his eyes for a moment. "I thought it felt ... good ..." Gaining courage, he leaned forward and pressed their lips together, shutting his eyes as he slowly sank his hips down on top of Ren. He cried into the other's mouth, a sudden feeling of pain shooting up his spine as he filled himself with Ren's cock. He pulled his mouth away, panting heavily and tearing slightly when their eyes met. "Ren ..."

The idol let out a noise between a growl and a moan, his hips twitching. He tried to hold still, not wanting to hurt Tokiya. "You should've taken it slow," he mumbled, wrapping his arms around the blue-haired idol's waist to hold him steady. Ren nipped at Tokiya's neck again in an effort to distract him, but he could do nothing for the pain of first penetration. Why were virgins always so damn impatient?

The sound coming from the other made his cock twitch; it aroused him, caused his skin to tingle. The fact that he was the one to make such a sound come from the taller male patched up his pride, and he didn't mind the pain. Tokiya only wanted to feel the pleasure as he rose his hips up and let them fall again, moaning loudly as he did so. His nails dug deeper into Ren's skin, needing more of that feeling. "Ren ... Ren ... mmfgh ..."

Ren wasn't used to having someone else do all the work; this was an entirely new experience for him as well. The blond simply took in the feelings, enjoying them to the fullest. He'd had tight virgins before, and he'd even been with a few loose whores, both men and women. But Tokiya was _different._ Holy fuck he was different. He groaned again, his fingers digging into the other idol's hips a bit harshly. "Tokiya ..."

He never realized that his hips were sensitive, so when he felt the other push into them, he nearly jolted off of the bed. "Ah ... ahn ... mmm ... Ren ..." He shivered slightly before moving his hips again, holding on tight to the blonde. Everything felt amazing and he almost came when the tip of the other's cock hit his prostate. "A-ahn! S-so ... good ..."

"Tease," he moaned. Ren let Tokiya have his way a little bit longer before he surged upwards, pressing the idol against the bed. The blond steadied himself, before beginning to thrust into Tokiya's willing body, watching every expression that flickered across that perfect face. "Beautiful," Ren whispered, arms shaking a bit with the strain.

Not surprised by the sudden movement from Ren, he let himself melt into the sheets as the other pounded into him. His body tingled, his cock twitching with unease, and he felt like he was on fire. "Ren ... Ren!" He called out the man's name, reaching up to hold onto his shoulders as he was spread wide, filled with amazing pleasure.

Damn, Tokiya really knew how to fire him up. His moan was low, Ren speeding his movements up and angling his thrusts. The feeling of the blue-haired teen holding so tightly onto him made his body quiver, heat beginning pool in his stomach. If Tokiya kept moaning like that, he wouldn't be able to last very long.

Heat bagan to rise in his body, daring to seep out of his skin. He couldn't help but moan, body quivering with every thrust from the other. It felt like he was being torn apart, coming undone beneath this man. His cock twitched as he could not hold himself in much longer, spilling his seed all over his chest with the name of his lover falling from his lips.

Ren hissed at the tight clenching, his back arching as he struggled to hold on a bit longer. The blond failed, his body releasing all of its tension into Tokiya's willing body. He panted, simply holding still for a moment before pulling out and flopping down next to the other male's spent form. He hadn't felt this sated in such a long time.

Tokiya shivered from the afterglow, not really understanding what was happening with his body but only knowing that he felt extremely good. However, this question kept poking him in the back of his mind and he couldn't bring himself to look at Ren. Was that all there was going to be? Did he really have feelings for the blond?

The idol chuckled quietly, staring at the ceiling. "Maybe I should've just walked away when I had the chance." Would Tokiya even let him go near him anymore, after he'd done things like that to the boy's body and hurt his pride by fucking him? Ren wasn't so sure but he didn't want to lose such a valuable friend. Maybe he meant more to him, but the blond hid those thoughts away; there was no point in thinking of such things.

Tokiya frowned. Was he not good enough for Ren? After all of that, he didn't feel a thing? There was a sharp pain in his chest and he winced, turning his back to the other man. "If you're done playing games, you can leave." He was on the verge of tears and he didn't want the blonde to see. If Ren left now, would he go sleep with someone else?

"It wasn't a game, Tokichan. I just don't want you to hate me more than you already do." Apparently Ren was feeling honest today; he was surprised that he had even uttered those words. He glanced over, disappointed in himself for taking advantage of the other idol so easily. Well, everyone called him a whore anyway, why not live up to the name? It's not like he could ever clear himself of it, couldn't even hold a steady relationship because of all the accusations. In the end, none of it mattered; once you're a whore you can never go back. Maybe that's why everyone avoided him like a plague. Eventually he just ... gave up. There was no point in fighting towards something you could never have, right?

"I don't hate you ... but if you regret having sex with me ..." His body shivered and he wrapped his arms around his body, trying extremely hard not to cry. It wasn't in his nature to cry about something like this, but he just couldn't help it. That experience with Ren was amazing and he most defintely wanted to do it again. He only hoped Ren felt the same. He couldn't bring himself to say what he truly felt about the blond. "Just know that ... I was embarrassed at first ... but when you held me in y-your arms ... I didn't want you to let go ..."

"Why would I regret it? You're beautiful, Tokiya. I just don't want _you_ to regret it." Ren rolled over, draping an arm over Tokiya's warm body. He kissed the back of his neck gently. "I'll never regret having sex with you. But I am sorry for taking advantage of you like that." Ren's eyes widened a bit as the last bit of Tokiya's words registered in his mind. His arm tightened its hold, the idol pulling Tokiya against his chest. "Then I won't, if that's what you want," he whispered. "I won't let go." He just hoped the blue-haired male wouldn't be upset anymore.

Tokiya shivered lightly. He was glad when Ren said he didn't have any regrets and felt relieved as the warmth returned to spread across his back. He clutched onto the other's arm, a warm buzz flowing beneath his skin. When he was in the other's arms ... everything felt so right. He was content.

Ren smiled, kissing Tokiya's forehead gently. "Love you, Tokichan. Good night." The other idol was already snoring at that point.


End file.
